Death
Death is a Grim Reaper kaiju created by CompanionNardole. Death is one of Oh Pi's more powerful enemies. He came to our realm to claim Oh Pi's soul. Appearance Death is an incredibly big Kaiju and even towers over Oh Pi's maximum height. His body is very enlarged and regularly pulses due to the strange energy moving around inside of it. On the top of Death's back is a gigantic mouth lined with blood-soaked teeth. It excretes a toxic gas that can poison his enemies. On each side of his body are seven stone structures in the shape of a circle. They all release a strange purple energy that forms together to create an opening in Death's body. Weird grey, misty tendrils come out from these two openings. On both sides of his bodies are two incredibly small tails. These tails don't have any function though one tendril is usually found gripping onto them. Death covers his true face with a Halloween costume due to how frightening he truly is. History Through history, Death has always been present to take the lives of many beings. He used to have a humanoid figure and was only just taller than the average human, meaning he towered over most of his victims. He took the lives of living beings as it provided him sustenance. Over time he began to mutate and became more and more disfigured. Human lives weren't enough for him anymore and so he focused on larger, stronger creatures, taking their lives too. He eventually realised how much power Oh Pi would provide and therefore decided to take his life, unaware of Oh Pi's importance in the universe. He took Oh Pi's life, taking his soul with him to the spirit world. Determined to return to Earth, Oh Pi got into a long fight with Death. However, it wasn't until medics attempted to resuscitate Oh Pi's body in the real world that his true power kicked in. Believing he was still dead, Death began to resurrect kaiju that Oh Pi had previously defeated so that they could completely destroy Oh Pi's soul. Oh Pi used this to his advantage and flew into the opening on the left side of Death's body. He used his antennae lasers to move everything around inside Death's body, causing Death's power to feedback into him. This completely obliterated him, destroying him forever. This also sent the resurrected kaiju back into our realm at random locations, ready for Oh Pi to fight when he returned. The twelve stones that were on Death's body remained, using their remaining power to create a new humanoid Death before ceasing to exist. Abilities Death has multiple incredibly powerful abilities. His abilities are: * Death Touch: When he is in our realm, Death can kill any being by merely touching them. He is then able to take their soul with him to the spirit world. * Toxic Gas: The mouth on Death's back excretes a green gas that is toxic to all other beings. He can use it to poison anything that dares to challenge him in the spirit world. He also uses this mouth to eat the life energy left over from souls that decay. * Power Stones: On both sides of Death's body are seven stones. Using a power within his body, these stones can magically connect to create an opening in his body. These openings are where his grey, misty tendrils come out from. * Resurrection: Death is able to use his tendrils to resurrect any soul that has decayed. However, he is unable to gather any extra life force from these souls after resurrecting. Any souls that are completely resurrected answer to Death and obey his commands. Gallery Death Full Image.png|Full version of Infobox image Trivia * Death is responsible for resurrecting Verri Opee into Verri Inzignifi Kent. * Death is the only kaiju to have successfully killed Oh Pi, taking his soul to the spirit world. Do you like Death? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Oh Pi Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists